Maximum likelihood decoding represents an optimal solution for the decoding of signals encoded with multilevel coset codes and/or lattice codes. However, maximum likelihood decoding is not practical in many cases. For example, maximum likelihood decoding may not be practical when a code has a complex trellis. A complex trellis may exist, for example, when the number of constituent codes within a multilevel coset code or lattice code is large or when the minimal trellis of the constituent code(s) is large. Complex trellises are typically difficult to store (and draw) and, when maximum likelihood decoding is used, require a very large number of calculations to implement at the decoding stage. For this reason, decoding solutions are needed for multilevel coset codes and lattice codes that are less computationally complex than maximum likelihood decoding techniques.